Secret Admirer
by strikien
Summary: Was Sachiko really unaware of Yumi's existence until that faithful morning? A different story of how Sachiko and Yumi met.
1. The Poem

A/N: This is my first fic. I hope it's not that bad.. I discovered msgm a few months ago and since then I've been such a big fan. My love for this novel lead me to reading wonderful fanfics about Sachiko and Yumi.

**I do not own MSGM or any character of this story.**

* * *

**THE POEM**

* * *

_"MY INSPIRATION"_

_I saw her standing in front of the statue,_

_and I began practicing what I planned to do._

_I'll greet her good day like everyone does,_

_as she makes her way towards her class._

_To give her a greeting, has been my biggest goal;_

_but whenever she's nearing, I could say nothing at all._

_Her presence makes me weak and nervous;_

_I get tense, unable to speak and focus._

_As she drew nearer, I tried to open my mouth;_

_but the words to tell her, again failed to come out._

_She has already passed by, I missed my chance again._

_Now I ask myself, "Why...do I always let this happen?"_

_When it comes to her, I have no luck._

_All I can do is stare and be starstruck._

_I remember so well how I became her fan._

_She looked like an angel when I saw her play the organ._

_Her music was so divine, that it captured this heart of mine._

_And her face was so serene, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_But it's not her beauty and popularity that have captured me._

_Her personality, which seems a mystery is what really intrigues me._

_An heiress with a bearing of a princess, a goddess with eyes wearing sadness._

_How can someone who has everything that anyone would envy,_

_seems to be missing the thing that would make her happy?_

_I am just one her fans, I can never be her seour._

_But if given a chance, I would love to know her more._

_I want to be someone who... she can always talk to._

_I'll be by her side to support her because deep inside I care for her._

_Unfortunately, we can never be friends in reality._

_Our friendship is just a fantasy, she doesn't even know me._

_She is the star of Lillian, loved and adored by everyone._

_I am just a fan, an average common freshman._

_She may never appreciate my admiration,_

_she will never reciprocate my great devotion;_

_but for my every action, and every hard decision,_

_she remains my inspiration._

It was early in the evening and Sachiko was in her bedroom, sitting on her desk chair reading "something" with teary eyes as she recalled what happened earlier that afternoon.

That afternoon...

Classes had ended and Sachiko was on her way home. She was going home early that day since the Yamayurikai student council had no meeting. She made her way to the bus stop and got on the waiting bus. She sat on the vacant seat near the aisle of the bus. Sitting beside her near the window of the bus was also a Lillian student; a girl with pig-tailed hair. The heiress didn't give much attention to the girl although she found it unusual for a Lillian student not to give her a greeting as Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Not that she minds it, or finds it impolite, it's just that every Lillian students pays respect to her presence all the time and she's very much used to it. After a few minutes the bus started it's travel. Sachiko sat elegantly on her seat patiently waiting for her destination to arrive. She was so oblivious to her surrounding that she didn't even notice all the passengers sitting behind her stealing glances of her. Apparently they are some of the many Lillian students who admire Sachiko's remarkable beauty. Most of all, Sachiko failed to notice her seatmate's strange behavior. The pig-tailed girl is blushing furiously. Her breathing was ragged that anyone would think she's having difficulty in it. And her hands were sweating as her body was slightly trembling. After almost half an hour of drive...

"E-excuse me. "

The pig-tailed girl stood up and with a slightly trembling voice, she politely asked Sachiko to let her pass so she can walk her way to the aisle of the bus. Sachiko didn't even glance up at the girl's face. She just remained properly seated as she waited for the girl to walk pass by her. As the girl passed Sachiko's seat, something unnoticeable caught Sachiko's attention.

'Mmmm... She smells sweet. Like peaches.'

Sachiko muses as she inhaled deeply to capture the scent left in the air by the girl who has just pass her. Sachiko tilted her head up to get a better look at the girl but the latter has already stepped out of the bus. As Sachiko ponders on the girl's scent, her eyes settled on the now vacant seat beside her. Unexpectedly she found a peach-colored notebook lying on top of that seat. Sachiko tentatively picked it up.

'That girl left her notebook. How irresponsible of her. I guess I have no choice but to to give this to her tomorrow.'

She flipped the cover of the notebook.

' Her name is not written. How am I supposed to return this to her? I didn't even get a good look of her face. All I remember is her brown pig-tailed I'll just take this to the "lost and found" section of the school.'

Sachiko's musing came to a halt when the bus made it's stop. She put the notebook to her bag and slowly got off. She arrived to her home, the Ogasawara mansion.

"Good afternoon Miss Sachiko."

The servants greeted her simultaneously whilst giving a bow.

"I'll be retiring in my room now. If mother asked for me, tell her I'll be down for dinner."

Sachiko addressed the butler.

"Yes Miss Sachiko."

Was his only reply.

Sachiko went straight to her room and changed her clothes. After a while she started doing some of her assignments. After dinner, she went back to her room to finish her homework. She opened her bag to get her notes. A certain peach-colored notebook caught her attention. She picked it up and stared at it curiously. She flipped the pages, wondering it's contents. She found something written five pages from the front cover.

'What's this? A song lyrics? I'm not familiar with it's title. I think it's a poem. I shouldn't read this. This is her private property. Reading something this personal without permission is something a lady should NEVER do.'

She put the notebook down on her desk and continued working on her assignments. After an hour she had finished all her homework and started putting her notes back to her bag. The peach-colored notebook caught her attention again. She stared at it like it's some kind of a dangerous item. She's debating with herself on what to do with it. It's as if the notebook itself was teasing her. Tempting her to see its content. Sachiko knows that she shouldn't read it but curiosity got the better of her as she hesitantly picked up the notebook and flipped the pages to find the written piece. She started reading the poem written by an author she doesn't know. She felt a lot of different emotion while reading the poem. As she read further she realized that the writer is a very sweet person. The writer is making a very good personal impression on Sachiko. And Sachiko feels envious of whoever the writer is referring in that poem.

_"I want to be someone who... she can always talk to._

_I'll be by her side to support her because deep inside I care for her."_

'Whoever she is, she's so lucky to have someone who admires and cares for her unconditionally. How I wish I have someone like her who cares for me this much.'

Just as those thoughts came, she read the part of the poem where the writer's inspiration is revealed for her to read.

_"I am just somebody who admires her secretly,_

_there's no possibility for Sachiko-sama to notice me."_

'This can't be. But it is possible. No, I shouldn't jump into conclusions. Could it really be... me?'

She was so surprised. Actually she was shocked. It touched her her when she realized that this poem is about someone who has a very big admiration for her. She didn't want to believe it at first, thinking that she's not the only person in the world with the name of Sachiko but she's not that dense to know that she's the only Sachiko in Lillian.

'Why are these words affecting me this much? I feel as if she can see through me. Something that only a few people are capable of. She is not like one of those students who claim to be my fans just because of my title or family background. How can she say she cares for me even though she doesn't know me that well? What she's saying is hard to believe but somehow I feel sincerity in her words. I want to know her. Who is she? I need to see her. I want to know if she meant every word in this poem.

_A/N: _I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you do.


	2. The Poet

A/N: Hey I'm back. I'm grateful for your reviews. This is the first time I've ever written a story and I didn't expect anyone would take it seriously. I'm glad you liked the poem. I'm sending my gratitude to my new friend Sammie-Chan. Thank you for sharing your thoughts. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**The Poet**

* * *

"Yumi, dinner's ready. You should get down now. Come on; let's not keep Mom and Dad waiting."

"Yuuki, didn't I tell you not to come enter my room without my permission? "

"Hey, I called your name at least three times already but I didn't get any response, so I decided to me in. What are you doing? Are you looking for something, or you just want to scatter your things?"

The younger Fukuzawa sarcastically asked as he takes in the sight of his sister's messy room—books scattered on the bed, notebooks lying on the floor and drawers carelessly left open.

"This is very unladylike." Yuuki thought.

"Of course I'm looking for something, what does it look like? But don't ask me what it is because I can't tell you."

Yumi answered coldly whilst holding her bag upside-down, shaking it a little as if expecting something to fall.

"Well if you tell me what it is, perhaps I can help you find it. Is it what of your ribbons or an earring or…"

"No Yuuki. I appreciate the offer but I can manage, okay? "

"Alright, have it your way. But could you at least go down first before you resume this 'treasure hunt" of yours."

Yuuki playfully said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Yumi answered defeated.

Two hours later…

'I give up, it's not here. I turned my bag and my room upside-down but it's still nowhere to be found. Where could it be?'

Yumi mentally shouted. She's lying on her bed, facing the ceiling, feeling tired and frustrated after hours of searching for her lost item. She started recalling everything that happened to her that day—where she went and what she did.

'Let me think, I wrote something there last night which is the reason why I didn't get enough sleep. I was hurrying for school this morning and was about to leave the house, when I remembered that I left it here. I was worried that Mom or Yuuki might see it so I came back to take it with me. I arrived at school the usual time, attended my classes and ate lunch in our classroom. I didn't take it out from my bag that time, so it can't be there. After school, I went to the library to borrow a book I need for my research and then…Oh, I remember.'

Yumi's heart stopped beating for a moment as she recalled the next events.

I approached the counter holding the book. The librarian asked me to sign the borrower's slip as she left to return some books back to their shelf. I tried signing the slip, but the pen just wouldn't write. Obviously, it's out of ink, and there isn't any other available pen on the counter. I unzipped my bag to get my pen but I was having a hard time finding it. I was getting frustrated so I went to the nearest study table and placed my bag on top. I unloaded my bag, taking my notes out one by one. It was almost empty when I finally found what I was looking for. With a sigh of relief, I started putting back my things in a hurry. Then I went back to the counter, signed the slip and waited for the librarian to return. That's it! I was in such a hurry; I didn't fully check my belongings. I must have mixed it with those books on the table. What if someone finds it and reads what's written in it?'

With that thought, Yumi felt a knot formed at the pit of her stomach.

'It's a good thing I didn't write my name on it. I didn't even describe anything about myself in that poem; except that I'm a freshman. There's nothing there that can point me as the owner. There were only few students in the library that time and they were all busy reading or looking through the shelves. Even the librarian didn't see me approach the table since I was already on the counter before she returned. I hope whoever finds it, will not bother looking for its rightful owner.'

Yumi feels bad for losing one of her peach-colored notebooks but it's the content of that notebook she's more worried about.

'That was so careless of me. What if Sachiko-sama finds it and reads it…Aaah, I don't want to imagine it. It's too embarrassing.'

Her face flushed furiously as the image of a certain raven-haired beauty invades her thoughts. Her heart started beating erratically as she reminisce a special event that happened to her that afternoon.

After going to the library, she headed for the bus stop. There were only few passengers that time so there were a lot of vacant seats. She took her seat, placed her bag on her lap with its opening facing the window side. She wasn't aware that her bag was open. From behind the window pane, Yumi admiringly watched the view outside. She was so caught up with her sight-seeing that she failed to notice a magnificent person has just entered. Yumi's attention was distracted when this person sat next to her. Yumi didn't have to look at her side to know who her seatmate was. She didn't have to, for she already knew. Her body stiffened, her heartbeat quickened, her face was flushing and her hands were sweating. There is only one person who can make these things happen to Yumi. Only this person can make Yumi's eyes widen with adoration and take Yumi's breath away just by looking her way.

'It's her, I'm sure. What do I do? I know I should at least greet her but I can't'. I'm so nervous, I might even throw up. NO! You'd die of embarrassment if that happens. Just relax and keep silent. You might end up saying something stupid if you're this nervous.'

Yumi mentally scolded herself. She was so surprised; she didn't see it coming. Even if she did, nothing could have prepared her for a situation like this. She's been attending Lillian Academy for more than a decade, but in that long span of time she's never had the pleasure to be seated beside this princess…until now.

For so long, she's been dreaming for a moment like this to come. This is supposed to be her dream come true, but it's turning out to be a nightmare. Being this close to the person she admires the most is supposed to give her overwhelming happiness, right? Sadly, she was so nervous she might do or say something stupid knowing how clumsy she sometimes can be. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Sachiko Ogasawara—star of Lillian, Rosa Chinensis en bouton and most of all Yumi's idol. So for the whole ride, all Yumi did was calming herself down.

'Mmm…She smells like roses. It's so nice.'

Yumi secretly inhaled the fragrant scent coming from her seatmate. It helped her calm down. She decided not to think much of the situation and took the opportunity to enjoy the moment and make it memorable. Time stood still for her and she wished for it not to continue. Yumi's fantasy came to an end when she realized that her destination is near.

'Oh no, I'm about to get off any moment now. What if I trip or bump her side as I walk pass her? That will be so embarrassing. Maria-sama, I need your help.'

Fear, crept her heart as negative thoughts came to mind.

'Relax; panicking will do you no good. Just stand up, excuse yourself then walk slowly, the way a lady should. '

She was mentally coaching herself of her next actions. She was so focused with her current predicament; she didn't notice that one of her notes is slowly sliding out from her bag. When the bus came to a halt, Yumi has calmed down a bit. She quickly stood up and as she did, the notebook that was barely on top of her lap completely slid down to her side, settling on top of her seat without her knowledge.

'E-excuse me.'

She managed to say those words properly and thankfully, she didn't get any response. Because if she did—if she received a single word, or a simple nod or even a half smile—any of those could have been enough to melt her on the spot, or turn her into a statue or make her knees feel like jell-o. But because she didn't receive any, she was able to have the strength to walk her way out gracefully.

She made home with a wide smile on her face. That smile grew wider as she entered her room.

'I'm so happy. This is the best day of my life. I feel so inspired, I can write another poem.'

She excitedly said as she placed her bag on her desk.

'It's already open. I must have left it this way before leaving the library.'

She started rummaging her bag, looking for a certain notebook. With no success in finding it, she took out every item inside. Still, with no success, she started panicking and begun searching the whole area ( although she's pretty sure she didn't leave it there). That's when Yuuki came in.

She sat up on the bed, looked around and grimaced.

'What a mess. I better clean this up immediately so I can go to sleep.'

It's midnight, but the blue-eyed heiress is still wide awake. She's not even trying to sleep. She's lying on her bed with a notebook on her chest; hugging it tightly with both arms while looking at the ceiling blankly. She knows she has school tomorrow, but she can't bring herself to slumber. Her mind is busy understanding the poem she has read. Her imagination is busy wondering what kind of person the writer is. And her heart is excitedly anticipating to meet her.

'I'll find you soon, my sweet poet.'

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I it's necessary for the flow of the story. I promise to make the next chapters longer. I don't know when I'll update this story since I'm busy with my work. I'll try to post chapter three before January. I haven't started writing it yet but I have a few ideas.


	3. The Secret Admirer

The Secret Admirer

* * *

"Wait."

It was early morning. A girl with pig-tailed hair has just finished saying her prayers in front of the statue of Maria-sama. She turned to her side and was about to leave when a cold piercing voice called upon from behind for her to wait. The girl stood frozen as she watched an elegant figure confidently approached her. She immediately recognized the person but she didn't manage to give any reaction.

They are now facing each other; only a few inches separating them. The said figure has her eyes locked on the girl's face, staring at her intently. She slowly lifted her hand and said…

"Your tie is crooked."

"..."

She firmly said, pointing her right index finger directly above the girl's chest..

"You might want to fix it."

And with that statement, she swiftly walked towards the school building leaving the girl dumbfounded.

"I thought it was her but I'm sure it wasn't. I didn't expect to have a hard time finding her. I guess, I should have known better. It's a shame I didn't get a good glimpse of her face. She was looking outside the window the whole ride."

Sachiko is disappointed. Nothing is working according to her plan. She woke up this morning feeling giddy; excited for what this day might bring. She even asked her driver to drive her to school earlier than her usual time of arrival; hoping to immediately meet the person she's eager to meet. She was planning to approach that person and say…

"I believe this is yours. I found it on your seat yesterday."

That is what she'll say with her most charming smile whilst handing the girl the notebook she found. Of course the girl will thank her for returning her lost item and then Sachiko will start a short friendly conversation and eventually they will become good friends.

That was the scenario playing on Sachiko's mind last night.

So as soon as she entered the gates, her eyes started scanning every student passing by; eagerly searching for a girl with brown pig-tailed hair. She didn't expect to see a number of students with that same hair color and style. However, she remembered what the girl she's looking for looks like when viewed from behind. She carefully observed the other girls' back view appearance but none of them fits the girl's description. None of them seems familiar until she spotted a girl near the statue. This girl has the same hair color, same hair style and about the same height. Sachiko called upon her to wait and the girl obeyed. Her heart was beating with excitement at the possibility that she has finally found the one.

But as she stood face to face with the girl, her instinct told her that this isn't who she was looking for. Not knowing what to say, she quickly thought of a way to cover her action. It would be embarrassing to call someone's attention for no reason so she decided to use her reputation of being a compulsive to cleanliness person. She cautioned the poor girl's appearance, saying her tie was crooked. She made that up but who cares, she knew the girl wouldn't dare complain anyway.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san. Why did you let your hair down today? You don't like to wear them on pig-tails anymore?"

Katsura curiously asked her friend as Yumi took her seat.

"Gokigenyou, Katsura-san. No, it's not like that at all. See, I overslept this morning so when I woke up, I hurried for shower. I didn't have time to fully dry my hair before leaving and I didn't want to tie it while it's still wet. I was planning to fix it here as soon as it's dry but I forgot to bring my ribbons."

Yumi said feeling uncomfortable. She's not use to bringing her hair down but for now she has to bear with it.

"Overslept, huh. You didn't get sleep last night?"

"On the contrary, I had such a pleasant sleep with a dream so wonderful that I found it hard to wake up."

Yumi answered with dreamy eyes.

Afternoon, after class…

"Sachiko, shall we go to the Rose Mansion together?"

"Can you do me a favor, Rei? Could you tell Oneesama I have some family affairs to attend to, so I left in a hurry?"

"NO can do, your highness. Youko-sama instructed me to make sure I take you with me. She'll grill me if I let you ran away from the meeting again."

Rei said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll go."

Sachiko answered irritated. She didn't want to attend the meeting but she didn't want Rei to face her Oneesama's wrath because of her either. Sachiko has been running away from their previous meeting ever since she found out that the Hanadera student council is going to be part of the play. Today however, she has a different reason for wanting to leave school early. She was planning to head to the bus stop the same time yesterday, hoping to find the girl she was seated with.

"Sachiko, you seem different today. Are you alright?"

Rei asked with concern. They are now on the second floor of the Rose Mansion. She noticed Sachiko spacing out in class earlier; something that has never happened before.

"Yes, I'm fine Rei. There's nothing you should worry about."

Sachiko stated calmly, trying to hide her frustration.

Rei opened the door of the meeting room and upon entering; they both greeted their fellow roses.

"Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou."

"Well, well what have here? Has Cinderella decided to come to the ball and join us?"

The very playful Rosa Gigantea announced with a mocking smile; staring at Sachiko challengingly.

"Sei, let her be. Sachiko take your seat. We'll start the meeting immediately."

Rosa Chinensis ordered whilst giving Sachiko a warm smile.

Sachiko obeyed and didn't bother fighting back Rosa Gigantea's remark.

'How ironic. I'll be playing Cinderella, but right now, I feel like the Prince in that fairy tale-looking for someone who has made such a big impact on me, yet her personality remains a mystery. The Prince made every single lady tried the shoe...I wonder if I should look at every freshman's handwriting and see which one matches the handwriting on the notebook. Well, that's not a bad idea. '

That thought made Sachiko smile a little, nut before anyone could have noticed it someone entered the room and this caught everyone attention.

"Gokigenyou. Sorry I'm late."

The girl with braided hair politely greeted everyone except Rei. Then she went to the sink to prepare more tea.

"Rei, what's wrong with your seour? She's throwing her tantrums again, isn't she?"

Rosa Foetida asked casually. Not finding the situation alarming, as if it's a very common thing.

"She thinks I read her diary. I was in her room last night, helping her with her assignments. After a few hours of solving some mathematical problems, she got tired and fell asleep. I was looking through all her notes to see if she's got any assignment left. One of the notebooks I picked up wasn't for any subject , but rather was her diary. And then..."

"And then you read it! Rei-chan, how could you! Hmmp! I'll never forgive you, Oneessama."

Yoshino glared at her cousin. She was flushing with anger, or rather embarassment.

"Ha-ha-ha! I can't believe you have a diary. Don't you think you're too old for that?"

Sei teased.

"Yoshino, I didn't read it, okay? I was only about to open it when you woke up. You reacted so fast that you snatched it from my hand then kicked me out the door, remember?"

Rei reasoned calmly. Trying her best to convince her hot-headed cousin.

"Sound's to me it wasn't Rei's fault. Yoshino you're to blame. If you were able to do your homework without needing Rei's help, Rei didn't have to go to your room and she would never have had the chance to see your diary."

Eriko said with a mocking smile, not giving the braided girl any sympathy.

"That's not the point! She read my diary without my permission. How would you feel if someone looks at your personal belongings or finds out about your secrets without your knowledge? You'd be embarass right? You might even get mad at her and hate her."

Yoshino reasoned stubbornly.

Amidst this conversation, Sachiko is silently listening. When she heard Yoshino's last statements, Sachiko felt like a dagger stabbed her heart.

"Excuse me, I need to go. I'm sorry."

She quickly stood up and headed out the door, not waiting for any response.

"Youko, your seour is becoming more unruly. You're not teaching her well."

Sei teasingly said.

"I don't understand why she can't stand to participate in this meeting."

Youko sigh, rubbing her forehead. Her seaour is giving her quite a headache.

'Why didn't it cross my mind? How could I possibly think that after I return her this notebook, everything would be fine? Of course, she'll think I've read her poem then she'll be embarass and keep herself more distant from me. I can't let that happen. I want to her to be comfortable with my presence so I could get to know her more. I guess, I can't return her this notebook yet."

As Sachiko was busy planning her next strategy, she absent-mindlessly taken a seat on the bus. She didn't notice that the person she had been looking for all day was sitting a few seats behind her.

As the bus came to a halt, a passenger walked her way pass Sachiko's side. Something very familiar awakened Sachiko's senses...

'That scent... The smell of peaches. ..It's her!'

Sachiko tilted her head to glance at the person who has passed, but the sight that greeted her wasn't the one she was expecting.

'No wonder I didn't spot her this morning. I was only paying attention on girls with pig-tailed hair. Of course it's natural for anyone to change her hairstyle from time to time.'

The girl's hairstyle didn't matter anymore. Sachiko's instinct told her this is the one she's looking for. When the girl finally got off, Sachiko turned her head to look outside the window. There she caught a glimpse of Yumi's angelic face-her innocent eyes, cute button-nose, kissable lips...

'She's more adoradble than I have imagined.'

Sachiko blushed at he thought.

The next morning...

'Fukuzawa Yumi. So, that's her your name.'

Sachiko inwardly said with a smile. She's in the school library doing a research. Not about a particular class subject but a research about a particular freshman. She's flipping through last year's middle school year book when she spotted the picture of a girl with brown pigtails. Written below is the name "Fukuzawa Yumi". There's no doubt this is the girl she saw yesterday.

Now that she got her name, the next step is to find her class section.

'First year Peach class number 35.'

Sachiko silently read through the present class record.

'Peach class? She's in the same class as Shimako. Maybe I can ask Shimako about her?'

She was considering the idea at first, but completely dismissed it when she remembered something like this that happened last year- when Sei-sama came to her classroom and asked her about one of her classmates named Kubo Shiori. That time, Sachiko was surprise to see that someone like Sei who never showed interest on anyone, suddenly showed affection for someone she barely knew. That character is perhaps one thing or the only thing that Sachiko and Sei have in common. So she knows that if she ask Shimako about Yumi, the white rose would surely see Sachiko's affection for the girl. Her Oneesama might find out about it and meddle with her affair.

'Why would I want to hide my interest on Yumi? Is what I'm feeling for her, the same with Sei-sama's feeling for Shiori?... Of course not! I'm just touch by her adoration for me and it got me curious.'

That afternoon she stopped by the Rose mansion...

"Sachiko are you planning to join a club again? Does Youko-sama knows about this?"

Rei asked when he saw Sachiko holding a folder containing the club records.

"I don't know yet. I'm sure Oneesama wouldn't mind if I do."

Sachiko is looking at the name of the club members. She was planning to join whatever club Yumi is part of. It would make a good opportunity to get closer to Yumi.

'Well, atleast we have something in common.'

Sachiko mused after going through all the record and realizing that Yumi, like her was is not part of any club.

Sachiko spent the next few days waiting for an opportunity to approach Yumi. In the morning she would lurk near the statue, looking at Yumi from a distance while the girl closes her eyes and say her morning prayer. That face never fails to amaze Sachiko. During lunch hour, she would be seen walking through the hallways; peeking into peach class from the corner of her eyes just to get a glimpse of Yumi. On the afternoon, she would hurry for the bus, hoping to get a ride with Yumi. So far that hasn't happened yet because Yumi helps with the class presentation after class so she didn't go home early.

Over the weekend, Sachiko got more frustrated. She's running out of ideas on how to approach Yumi without being suspicious.

'Why is it so hard! How can I talk to her if I can't even approach her?'

She realized that lately, she's having a harder time to get near Yumi. Every time she see Yumi's smile, she feels like melting making her forget her plans. Whenever she see Yumi talking with her friends in a lively matter, Sachiko feels her heart flatter. There's something about those innocent brown eyes that captivates Sachiko's mind that whenever she's surrounded by Lillian students Sachiko's eyes automatically search for a certain pig-tailed girl. She's never been interested in anyone as much as she's interested in Yumi. She hasn't realized it yet, but she's slowly falling for this girl. It turns out, Sachiko has become Yumi's secret admirer.

* * *

A/N: So you see, the title of this story was not referring to Yumi but to Sachiko. Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. The Meeting

A/N: This chapter is mostly based on the novel.

* * *

**The Meeting**

* * *

"This is tyranny! The Oneesamas are being mean." yelled by an angry person in the meeting room

"I understand, then. If that's what is being demanded, then I just need to bring her here! Yes, I will bring her here at once."

And with that sharp parting remark, Sachiko shot out of the room at the exact moment when the door was opened from the outside by Shimako. This resulted for Sachiko to accidentally crash the person standing behind Shimako.

"Aww. That was a flashy fall!"

"Eh, she got crushed by Sachiko's 50 kg. How miserable."

"Hey victim, are you alive?"

The Roses and their seours came out from the room and gathered around the two accident-victims.

"Eh, I crushed someone? Are you alright?"

As Sachiko realized what happened, she hurriedly tried to raise the person she crashed unto. Her eyes widened with surprised when she recognized the person lying beneath her.

'Yu-Yumi! Am I seeing things?'

She was sure she didn't hit her head upon landing so she couldn't be in a state of delusion. A lot of questions were forming in her head but that wasn't the time to look for answers.

She suddenly became aware of the Roses surrounding them and she remembered her reason for storming out the door resulting to accidentally crash unto the cute, peach-scented, angelic freshman named Fukuzawa Yumi. Just then a brilliant idea crossed her mind.

They slowly stood up. When Yumi assured Sachiko that she was fine, the latter leaned closer and hugged Yumi tightly.

"You are a freshman, are you not? Do you have someone to call Oneesama?"

Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ear as they embraced. She already knew the answers but she had to act like she wasn't familiar with the girl.

"I don't….why?"

Yumi whispered in return.

"Splendid! Just do as I say."

As soon as they came back inside the room, she presented Yumi to the Roses. Confused by the situation, the girl decided to play along with whatever her idol was up to.

"Introduce yourself."

Sachiko ordered.

"Peach class number 35, Fukuzawa Yumi."

The Roses stared at her curiously. Wondering what Sachiko was up to.

"I will have you carry out that promise earlier. As long as I choose now, everything is settled, correct? Therefore, I am choosing Fukuzawa Yumi to be my seour."

Sachiko triumphantly declared, shocking everyone.

"Sachiko, you simply dragged a passer-by into this mess to escape the job imposed on you, right?"

Rosa Gigantea asked with that glint in her eyes.

That was everyone's assumption, but truth was when Sachiko said earlier, "Yes, I will bring her here at once." she meant it. She really was going to look for Yumi and ask her to be her seour then drag the girl to the Rose mansion. And if Yumi ask why she was being chosen to be the seour of the famous Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Sachiko would simply say, "Because I like your smile."

Yup, that's the most creative thing she has come up with over the weekend. She got the idea from the former Rosa Gigantea. She recalled the former Rose always saying that she chose Sei-sama to be her seour because she liked her face. But to say "Because I like your face" to Yumi would be a total lack of originality, so she made her own rendition. And just when she finally had the courage to approach Yumi, this accident happened.

"Wait."

Tsutako Takeshima, Lillian ace photographer, and the person who dragged Yumi here, raised her hand. She is also here in the Rose Mansion, seated at the table with the rest of the Yamayurikai members.

"What is it, Tsutako Takeshima?"

Rosa Gigantea nicely asked.

"May I ask what is going on?"

"Forgive us for not explaining. To put it shortly, Sachiko accepted to play Cinderella in our play for the festival but refused the role 2 weeks before the actual performance just because she doesn't want to perform with Hanadera School council president who will be playing the role of the Prince, claiming that it's not fair for her because she only found out about it today."

Rosa Foetida explained.

"And when she complained about the role appointment, we teased her that she, who cannot even find a petite seour doesn't have the right to speak."

Rosa Gigantea added.

"But it did not mean, 'Regardless of who it is, get a seour'. If I am not mistaken, you did not know Yumi-san's name until earlier?"

Rosa Chinensis asked, staring intently at her seour.

"That…"

'That is not true!' was what Sachiko was about to say but she wasn't prepared to explain to the Roses how she knew about Yumi. She couldn't tell them about the notebook and that she has been stalking Yumi these past few days. She couldn't say the truth especially in front of Yumi.

"Please wait."

As Sachiko was taking her time, forming the right words to say, Shimako-san stood up.

"I think Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san did not just meet. Because Yumi-san came to visit Sachiko-sama."

'Yumi came to visit ME!'

Those words repeated themselves on Sachiko's head over and over. Her heart was pounding even louder as her face started flushing. But even if anyone would have notice that slight crimson color on her face, that person would probably have assumed it was caused by Sachiko's fuming anger for the Roses.

"I have proof too."

Tsutako-san cut in, handing something to Rosa Chinensis.

"I see. So the two of you have already met before."

The Red Rose said after looking at the photo. It was a photo of Yumi and Sachiko that was taken this morning. It was the reason why Tsutako dragged Yumi to the Rose Mansion, to get Sachiko-sama's permission to use that photo in a panel for the photography-club exhibit during the school festival.

The snapshot made its rounds until it fell before Yumi and Sachiko. When Sachiko took a hold of it, a puzzled look formed on her face.

"I wonder when this happened."

She didn't mean to hurt Yumi's feelings but her words were loud enough to disappoint the girl. Now Yumi believes that Sachiko never really knew of her existence even after this incident that morning.

It took Sachiko a few seconds for realization to dawn her.

'It was taken this morning? So that wasn't a dream?'

Sachiko thought that scene on the photo was just part of a dream but apparently, it was a blur memory. Last night, she was so busy thinking of (crazy) ideas to approach Yumi. Like, building her own club and recruiting Yumi to be a member. A Poetry Club to be exact since Yumi seems to be interested in poetry so she was pretty sure it wouldn't be hard to convince the girl to join. Her other plan was to "accidentally" bump Yumi. She thought it was going to be a good way to start a conversation. And finally, she came up with because-I-like-your-smile statement. These thoughts kept her awake all night. So, this morning she went to school feeling groggy. Her lack of sleep and low blood pressure was a bad combination. It made her look like a (gorgeous) zombie. Wondering through the grounds subconsciously, she spotted Yumi near the statue. Maybe because of her grogginess, she subconsciously did something she had always wanted to do but never had the courage to. Without thinking or having any hesitation, she called upon her to wait. Her feet, as if they had a mind of their own, approached Yumi. It seems like her body was repeating an act she did a few days ago, so that would mean that she would lift her hand then point a finger on the girl's collar. But her hands did not seem to have memorized that scene, because instead of just pointing, they felt the need to touch the girl, fixing her collar for her. It was a clear display of affection, a kind of scenario that only occurred in her dreams lately.

'She's so cute in this photo and she looks comfortable with me. Surely, anyone who would see this would agree that we look good together.'

Because of the photo, Sachiko gathered a big amount of confidence. Now armed with a prop, she confidently continued her word-war with the Roses.

"As you can see, Yumi and I have already established an intimate relationship."

"I see I have no right to intrude with your affairs, so I'll have to approve."

When Rosa Chinensis said this, Sachiko's face brightened.

'I finally got her approval. Now I don't have to play Cinderella and the best part is… I have Yumi as my seour! It's like killing two birds with one stone.'

"However, this does not mean you do not have to be Cinderella."

Just when Sachiko felt like floating on air with happiness, her Oneesama's words came to pull her back to Earth.

"The Promise!"

"What promise? You made that up yourself, didn't you? I clearly said that people without a little sister have no right to speak therefore, fell free to speak from now on."

"Then please remove me from the role."

"No."

Seeing her Oneesama would never waver, Sachiko stood up abruptly.

"I am leaving."

"Wait. Let me confirm one thing. What is Yumi-san to you? Do you still feel her as though your seour?"

Youko asked, staring at her seour, gauging her reaction.

"Of course…Yumi is my little sister."

With that proclamation, the proclaimed little sister sat up abruptly and looked at Sachiko's face apprehensively.

'Why do you look so surprise? I do not want anyone else other than you.'

Sachiko mused when she caught Yumi's face looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Splendid. Did you hand her your rosary yet?"

"Not yet. But I wouldn't mind doing it in front of everyone if you desire."

"Sounds good."

The older Rose answered smiling while sipping her tea.

Sachiko quickly reached her breast pocket to retrieve her rosary.

"Stay still, Yumi."

She ordered as she held the rosary above Yumi's head. At that moment, Sachiko's heart was beating wildly with excitement. She didn't plan to make Yumi her seour in this manner but with way things were going, she would surely get the result she wanted—Yumi would be hers. She was so caught up with her desire that she became oblivious of the girl's uncomfortable expression.

"Wait. We have forgotten the most important thing… Yumi-san's feelings."

It was Shimako who gave the reminder.

"Do you think she would refuse?"

"I will not presume, but-"

'What are they saying? Of course Yumi would not refuse. She clearly said in her poem that he wants to know me more, that she wants to always be by my side and that she cares for me. And her affection for me was clearly shown on the photo.'

Sachiko was confident that Yumi wanted her to be her Oneesama as much as she wanted Yumi to be her petite seour.

"Sachiko wants you to be her seour. Have you the intent of accepting?"

Rosa Chinensis directly asked Yumi.

"I apologize. I cannot be Sachiko-sama's seour."

Her answer shocked everyone especially Sachiko. Those words shattered her heart. She had been rejected before but that was nothing compared to the pain this current rejection brought her.

'How could you say that? After all those touching words you wrote about me, how could you refuse? Maybe you were not sincere at all. I should not have easily believed in you. I should not have entertained the idea that there is such a person who cares for me unconditionally. Or perhaps, you are not the rightful owner of the notebook. You are not the true writer of that poem!'

This shocking painful rejection is making Sachiko think irrationally. She felt betrayed. She felt as if Yumi toyed with her feelings—making her believe that Yumi liked her at first then cruelly dumping her the moment she becomes willing to return Yumi's affection.

"Do I, have the right to know why?"

She asked slightly trembling. Somehow she felt like she made a fool of herself. After all those sleepless night thinking of Yumi, after all her (useless) effort to approach Yumi, this is what she got in return. She had invested a strong emotion on Yumi because she expected it to be reciprocated afterwards but she was wrong. But even so, she couldn't bring herself to hate the girl.

"I was certainly a fan but it does not mean that I would do anything to be her little sister. Because as a fan I do have a bit of pride."

Yumi explained herself to Sachiko and the Roses.

'Pride? What does pride had to do with this? Stop making excuses!'

"Well, either way Sachiko got rejected again."

"Poor Sachiko."

The Roses surrounded Sachiko and they seem to be having fun on her expense.

"If you think I'm pitiful, will you do something about Cinderella?"

"Sachiko who hates being pitied, is begging? How rare."

'I don't care what you think of me anymore. I don't care if Yumi see me now as a weak person. It doesn't matter now.'

"Ah...um..."

Yumi shouted to get everyone's attention.

"You were still here?"

Sachiko coldly asked. She said that to camouflage the pain she was feeling. She wanted Yumi to think that she was not terribly affected by her rejection.

"How about swapping roles? Shimako-san is just as beautiful so she is also a fit for Cinderella. "

"So you are backing her now?"

'Is she trying to help me? But why? Why would she try to convince oneesama to remove me from the role? She doesn't care for me, doesn't she?'

"Since it was a communication mishap, it seemed everyone is laying the blame on Sachiko-sama. But everyone also—"

"Silence! I understand you are saying this for my sake, but please don't trouble the Oneesama's over me."

Sachiko softly laid her hand on Yumi's shoulder then she apologized to the Roses.

'Now I understand. You do care for me after all. I must have just surprised you earlier with my careless action. Come to think of it, based on that poem, it seems you have self-insecurities. Maybe you do not see yourself worthy of me. But I'm sure; you would not have refused me if you have seen my sincerity.'

Sachiko mused. When she saw Yumi's concern for her, her heart soften again. It's a wonder how much effect Yumi has on her.

"What Yumi-san tried to say was true. Because Sachiko did just find out about the role today, the responsibility lies partly on us."

The Roses begun to chatter.

"And forcing her to do something she doesn't want is also wrong."

However, changing roles now is hard. What we have to do is make Sachiko willing to do Cinderella."

"Well then, let's have a bet. Sachiko, if you win we will let you off the hook."

It was Rosa Gigantea who suggested.

"I understand. I accept the bet."

Sachiko immediately answered without knowing what kind of bet it was.

"The bet is whether you can make Yumi-san your seour. However Yumi-san, if you accept Sachiko's rosary, as her seour you are stepping in the vacant role."

Rosa Gigantea playfully explained.

Yumi was shocked by this revelation. As for Sachiko, he was worried yet happy at the same time.

'So that means if she becomes my seour, she would have to play Cinderella. I don't want to force her into this but this is a good excuse to spend time with her. Maybe after a few days of us together, she would see that my intention for her is sincere then she would accept me without hesitation. '

For everyone including Yumi, Sachiko is going to use this opportunity to step out of the role but for Sachiko, she is going to use this opportunity to step into Yumi's life.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

__  
_


	5. Confussion

A/N: I was supposed to post this chapter after New year's eve but my eldest sister got hospitalized and it got me worried. Thank God her operation was a success and now she is recovering.

* * *

**Confussion**

**

* * *

**

"Which one is she?"

"If the rumor is true, then that Fukuzawa Yumi must be someone special."

It was lunch time, the members of the Lillian Newspaper club were gathered outside first year Peach class. They were peeking through the classroom, anxiously searching for the freshman who was said to be recently asked by Rosa Chinensis en bouton to be her petite seour. (Except for Toudo Shimako)

"What is this commotion about?"

A tall girl standing behind the "paparazzi" curiously asked.

"We are waiting for Fukuzawa Yumi-san, we want to interview her."

One of the club-members casually answered, not looking at the person she was talking to; her eyes were still focus on searching for their target.

"Really, and may I ask why you would want to bother the girl?"

The tall girl coldly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you not heard about the ru—"

The "paparazzo" answered a bit irritated at first but her voice faded when she turned her head and saw who she was talking to.

"Go-Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

The girl nervously greeted.

The other members heard her and they too, were surprised to see Ogasawara Sachiko standing behind them.

There was silence in the air as Sachiko glared at them venomously and they felt intimidated. Then, Sachiko's expression softened a little when she saw Yumi walked out the door along with Tsutako-san.

"Sachiko-sama! Gokigenyou."

Yumi awkwardly greeted. The quantity of students staring at them was making her feel uncomfortable. She had already prepared herself on avoiding the newspaper club-members because of Tsutako's warning but she did not expect to see Sachiko lurking outside her class too.

"Come with me."

And with that, Sachiko grabbed Yumi's hand and gently dragged her.

"Wait. Rosa Chinensis en bouton, does this mean that Fukuzawa Yumi is now your petite seour?"

Mami-san, the very enthusiastic journalist-to be and also the petite seour of Tsukiyama Minako, the editor of Lillian Kawabaran, eagerly asked when Sachiko held Yumi's hand.

With that question, Sachiko stopped on her track and turned around. With a mischievous smile, she replied…

"I'll leave that up to your imagination."

—0—

"Sachiko-sama, where are we going?"

Yumi finally asked. Her mind went blanked earlier when Sachiko grabbed her hand. When she noticed that they were walking outside the school building, she could not help to voice out her concern.

"Huh? We're um…"

Sachiko stopped abruptly. She did not plan to take Yumi anywhere but when she saw that her precious Yumi was in danger of being mobbed by those paparazzi, she instantly took her away."

Sachiko was desperately looking for an excuse when her eye settled on Yumi's other hand; the one carrying her lunch box.

"We are going to eat lunch of course. To the Rose Mansion, if you don't mind?"

Sachiko triumphantly said though a bit worried that Yumi might reject the offer.

"O-Okay."

Yumi stammered. The offer was more of a command rather than an invitation so she did not dare argue. And besides, she would rather be surrounded by the playful Roses than be attacked by dangerous questions coming from the newspaper club. Yumi did not know what Sachiko was up to but whatever it was, she did not care. The "invitation" filled her heart with happiness.

—0—

"Sit here."

Sachiko commanded as she pulled a chair then took the seat beside it. Yumi obeyed and put her bento at the table.

"Sachiko you are being proactive! I knew you would be determined, but I never have imagined you going this far. This is becoming more interesting."

Rosa Foetida cheerfully said with excitement clearly written on her face.

"She would do anything to get out of the role."

Rosa Chinensis said with a faint laugh.

"Or maybe, she desperately wants Yumi-chan to be her seour."

Rosa Gigantea teasingly said as she sat up from her chair and took the vacant seat beside Yumi. That made Yumi sitting in between Sei and Sachiko.

Rosa Gigantea's statement caught Sachiko off-guard.

'Am I really that obvious?'

Sachiko mused as she glared at the Rose whilst trying her best to put an expressionless face.

"I mean who wouldn't? Yumi-chan is SOOO cute! Look how adorable she is when she makes those life-phases."

Rosa Gigantea innocently commented.

"Are you sure you do not have an Oneesama yet? I cannot believe that someone like you is being ignored by your seniors."

The white Rose questioned smiling as she cupped Yumi's chin with her hand and guided Yumi's face towards hers. Their faces facing each other and Yumi could not help but blushed when Rosa Gigantea winked at her.

"No, I don't."

Yumi sheepishly said as she turned her gaze down and smiled shyly.

Sachiko's face also turned crimson, not because she was affected by Rosa Gigantea's charm but because she saw that the older Rose was charming Yumi and Yumi seemed to be affected by it. She did not know why it bothered her but it just made her angry.

"Rosa Gigantea, I would appreciate it if you would not speak to Yumi that way."

Unable to control her temper, Sachiko voiced out her thought.

"Oh, since when did Yumi-chan become your possession? Last time I checked, she is not even our seour."

"Not yet, but soon…she will be."

Sachiko immediately corrected. Her eyes blazing with anger.

"Ah…um…"

Yumi blurted out, trying to stop the argument.

"What is it, Yumi-chan?"

"Um…I just noticed that Shimako-san is not here yet."

Yumi said, hoping to melt the tension.

"Shimako won't be joining us. She wants to have her lunch near the gingko trees during this season."

Rosa Gigantea kindly explained.

'Then why don't you join her there so you could keep your hands off my future petite seour.'

Sachiko's mind screamed.

As they ate their lunch, Rosa Chinensis spoke.

"I am glad you came here to join us Yumi-san. You can come here anytime you want."

"What she means is, 'you can come here by free will and not by force'"

Rosa Gigantea playfully said as she looked pointedly at Sachiko; flashing a mocking smile.

"Sachiko-sama did not force me to come here. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I might not have eaten lunch at all. For that, I am very grateful to her."

Yumi said in Sachiko's stead.

"Really, why is that?"

"The newspaper club was determined to interview her. It seems that they were already aware that I offered her my rosary yesterday. I believe you have something to do with that."

Sachiko addressed the Roses as if saying "I know you were the ones who told them".

"And you knew that they would corner her so you went to her class and invited her to have lunch, right?"

Rosa Foetida en bouton, Rei-sama asked her friend.

"Like a knight in shining armor, you saved her from the villains. How romantic!"

Rosa Foetida dramatically said with twinkling eyes and the other Roses laughed.

"No, I just happened to pass by."

Sachiko was becoming defensive but a slight crimson color appeared on her cheeks.

"Really, but why would you bother walking through the first year hallways when you knew that it would take you longer to reach the Rose Mansion?"

Rosa Gigantea interrogated suspiciously.

"It was because I was going to give her the script book for the play. "

Sachiko reasoned. Truth was it had become her habit to peek through Peach class during lunch time before heading to the Rose Mansion. But she would not dare admit it.

"Fine. If you say so, then who am I to argue?"

Rosa Gigantea said half-heartedly.

"Here Yumi-chan, say AAAH."

Rosa Gigantea picked a shrimp tempura from her own lunchbox.

"Huh?"

Yumi was unable to react when Rosa Gigantea stuffed the food into her unsuspecting mouth using a chopstick.

"Good, huh?"

Sei-sama said smiling as she stroked Yumi's head affectionately. All Yumi could do was nod in appreciation as she munched the delicious food.

Upon seeing this, Sachiko exploded.

"I am leaving!"  
Slamming the table with force, she stormed out the room. She could not take it anymore so she left.

Of course, this reaction did not go unnoticed by the malicious—ehrm observant Roses.

"Did you see that Youko?"

Sei asked with a wide grin.

"I certainly did."

Youko answered with a knowing smile.

"Oh, this is really interesting!"

Eriko exclaimed with amusement.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

Yumi muttered in confusion.

Rosa Foetida en bouton and her petite seour Yoshino just shrugged their shoulders.

—0—

"Oh good, they have arrived."

Youko announced when she saw Sachiko entered the gymnasium along with Yumi.

"I am sorry for being late. Please continue with the practice."

Sachiko brought Yumi here after class to join the dance rehearsal. Since it has not yet decided who would play the role of Cinderella, it was only natural for Yumi to attend practice in case of "emergency".

A classical music started to play and Sachiko and Rei started to dance. Yumi's "Sachiko-fan blood" was awakened once more when she saw her idol danced elegantly.

"You know, it is boring to just watch. I will teach you how to dance."

Yumi's viewing was interrupted when Sei forcibly grabbed her hands and glued Yumi's body to hers.

Yumi tried to match Sei-sama's pace but she was just a beginner when it came to dancing, add the fact that the members of the Dance club were there staring at her was making her feel uneasy.

"Ouch!"  
Rei-sama exclaimed painfully when Sachiko accidentally steeped unto her foot.

"I'm sorry Rei."

Sachiko said apologetically as everyone stopped dancing.

"You seem distracted Sachiko. What's wrong?"

Rei asked with concern.

Before Sachiko could have answered, Sei cut in.

"Sachiko is losing her rhythm. If this continues, Yumi-chan would surely surpass her dancing skill especially now that I am the one teaching her."

Sei proudly said as she put her hand around Yumi's shoulder.

This scene made Sachiko's blood boil but she managed to calm herself down to properly speak.

"I would have to disagree with you there, Sei-sama. I do not think Yumi would learn the steps easily if you're the one teaching her. Your skill is…too advance for her. Maybe you should let Rei teach her the basics."

Sachiko kindly suggested. But inside, she wanted to strangle the older Rose for touching Yumi. She did not know why she was having this murderous intent towards Sei but it was just the way she feels every time Sei becomes touchy with Yumi. Somehow she feels that Yumi is her property that she does not want to share with anyone else.

"You do not mind if Rei dances with her but if it is me, it is not alright? Why is that?"

Sei asked pouting.

'Because if you continue touching her, I would only be distracted by thoughts of killing you!'

Sachiko almost said that out loud but stopped herself when she remembered about Yumi's presence.

What would Yumi think if she finds out that her "future" Oneesama has an evil side? That would surely put her off.

"That is enough, both of you. Sei, go back on practicing your lines. Rei, pair up with Yumi-san. I am sure Sachiko will be fine practicing the steps alone."

Youko ordered and the rehearsal went on.

Yumi had a hard time learning the steps specifically because her eyes were occasionally fixed on Sachiko.

'She is so beautiful. How could she dance with an imaginary partner and not look like an idiot?'

Yumi wondered as she stole glances of Sachiko.

Sachiko on the other hand danced magnificently. She gave her best performance because she knew that Yumi was watching and she wanted to impress the girl. She's such a show-off.

—0—

After practice, Yumi and Sachiko headed for the bus stop together. They were seated side by side and they could not help but feel nostalgic. They were silent the whole ride as if patiently waiting for the one who would make the first move. Yumi could not think of anything interesting to say and she did not know if Sachiko wanted to have a conversation with her so she remained quiet. Sachiko however, was ravishing the moment. She never thought that just by being alone with Yumi could bring her a sense of peace.

"Sachiko-sama?"

Yumi started hesitantly.

"What is it Yumi?"

Sachiko responded, looking down at the girl beside her.

"I just…I mean at the Rose Mansion earlier at lunch you…uh…quickly left so I did not have the chance to thank you properly. Sachiko-sama, thank you so much for taking me there."

Yumi stammered, blushing ten times the usual.

"It's nothing. After all, I am the one who put you into this mess so part of the responsibility lies on me. However, I will not take you there again to have lunch tomorrow."

Sachiko said staring down at Yumi. Yumi looked up at her with surprise or maybe disappointment upon hearing her last statement.

"Like Shimako, I eat lunch in a particular place during this season. I would not mind if you join me there."

Sachiko explained with a slight smile and secretly she was wishing that Yumi would say "yes". She did not want them to have lunch with the Roses again especially with Sei-sama. She knew she would lose her appetite if she would see that flirty Rose flirting with the apple-of-her-eye again. So, in order to keep Yumi away from Sei-s hands, Sachiko will invite (force) Yumi to have lunch with her in the greenhouse.

"If it is really alright, yes I would love to."

Unable to control her excitement, Yumi exclaimed with joy and a huge smile appeared on her face.

Sachiko caught her breath as she witnessed Yumi's expressive brown eyes looking up at her with pure adoration and Yumi's sincere smile made Sachiko's heart pound wildly in her chest.

"I already said its fine, didn't I?"

Sachiko coldly said after clearing her throat. She turned her head away quickly to avoid Yumi's gaze. She did not mean to be harsh but she was so surprised with what she felt that she did not know how to react. She wanted to be close to Yumi but she did not want to be so obvious. It was even hard for her to look Yumi in the eyes and not remember those touching words Yumi wrote about her; it made her feel shy and when she's shy, she becomes seemingly angry. She doesn't understand herself anymore. Never in her life had she been this confused.

Yumi flinched at Sachiko's response. It was very confusing for her. Just a moment ago, Sachiko was friendly and then she suddenly becomes scary. Yumi arrived at the conclusion that Sachiko's personality is like the ever-changing weather—sometimes warm but sometimes hot. And just like the weather, Sachiko's ever-changing mood would always affect her.

"Isn't this where you should get off?"  
Sachiko questioned when the bus made its second stop.

"Huh? Oh, yes!"

Yumi was so busy with her thoughts that she almost missed her stop. She sat up abruptly but before she left, she could not help but asked…

"Sachiko-sama, how did you know that I get off here?"

Sachiko answered with a smile

"We were seated together last week, remember?"

That left Yumi speechless. Even after she got off, her brain was still unable to process what she heard.

—0—

10 P.M. Fukuzawa residence

Yumi finally understood what Sachiko said, or more like she finally believed that those words came from Sachiko.

"She remembers me! Does that mean that something about me caught her attention last week so she offered me her rosary? What could it be, I wonder?"

Though a bit confused, Yumi was glad to know that Sachiko somehow noticed her after all.

* * *

A/N: I would be delighted if you would not forget to leave a review.


	6. The Plan

A/N: This is the last chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**The Plan**

**

* * *

**

Ogasawara Mansion…

"_**We were seated together last week, remember?"**_

As soon as Sachiko said that, she immediately berated herself.

"I shouldn't have said that. What if she figures it out?"

Pulling the handle to open her bedside drawer, she picked up the notebook that had brought her different kinds of emotion—admiration, appreciation, respect, happiness and recently, fear. Fear that if Yumi finds out that she has been hiding something this important from her, the girl would take it the wrong way and be offended.

Staring at the item on her hand, Sachiko gave a defeated sigh.

"What shall I do with you?"

She swore that she will come up with a great solution soon but for now she can only hope that Yumi is not sharp enough to figure things out.

—0—

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama."

The pig-tailed freshman politely greeted as she entered the green house.

The raven-haired beauty was sitting at the ledge; nervously waiting for the girl she invited to have lunch with. She was relieved to see that Yumi came. It only meant that she was not avoiding her.

'Looks like she didn't figure it out. Good!'

Sachiko thought with a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad you came. I have been waiting for you."

Sachiko said as she motioned Yumi to sit beside her.

"I am sorry for making you wait Sachiko-sama. I had a hard time finding this place. This is my first time to be here."

Yumi said apologetically as she sat beside Sachiko. Her heart was throbbing. It was beating so loud, she believed she literally heard it pounding her chest. Never in her life had she imagined herself and Sachiko being in a room together, alone. It made her nervous, VERY nervous.

'Why did I agree to have lunch with her alone? This is ridiculous! How will I be able to properly eat if she's here beside me?'

Yumi thought worriedly as she looked around the place curiously.

"So, what do you think? You like it here?"

Sachiko asked when she noticed Yumi surveying the surrounding. This old greenhouse is Sachiko's little sanctuary. She often went here when she wanted to be alone. This is a special place for her and she wanted to share it to Yumi.

"It's beautiful! I never knew that such a place exist in our school. Now I understand why you go here for lunch."

Yumi said in amusement.

"I'm glad you like it. We can have lunch here every day as long as the weather's nice…"

Sachiko's face reddened as soon as she realized what she said.

"…so that the newspaper club will not be able to bother you."

She quickly added to hide her obvious desire to spend as much time as possible with Yumi.

"Thank you and I'm sorry if I'm being such a bother. I hope you don't mind my company."

Yumi said with sincere gratitude.

"I don't mind at all. This is a good chance for you to learn more about me…my role as Cinderella."

Sachiko immediately corrected and even explained herself further.

"I can help you practice your lines."

'So, she just wanted to make sure that I memorize the script. And here I thought she sincerely wanted my company.'

Yumi thought a bit disappointed.

—0—

It has been over a week since Yumi started attending practice for the play. She has also been practicing the role of sister B. If she looses the bet, Sachiko will play that role. That also means that Yumi had more lines to memorize and to Sachiko's enjoyment, the more reason for them to spend extra time practicing alone in their secret hide-out.

They are starting to get to know each other well and are slowly becoming more open and comfortable. The more time Sachiko spends with Yumi, the fonder she becomes of the girl. Yumi is not perfect in anyway and that's what she loves about her. Yumi's ability to easily get along with anyone is what amazes Sachiko. It only means that Yumi's sweet personality and simplicity is what causes people to like her.

That afternoon, The Hanadera student council President came over to Lillian.

"Let's head to the gymnasium now shall we? Cinderella is already there waiting."

Rosa Chinensis suggested and the others followed her including Suguru Kashiwagi, the Hanadera student who will be playing the Prince. He is a good-looking man who obviously came from a wealthy family.

—0—

It was Rosa Chinensis who entered the gymnasium first and she saw Sachiko and Yumi dancing together. They were practicing the ballroom scene and they seemed to be having fun. Youko had never seen her seour smiling so brightly. She had never seen Sachiko looking at someone as lovingly as she was looking at Yumi. This scene made it clear to Youko that Yumi has become a very special person to her little sister's life.

Sachiko and Yumi stopped dancing when they noticed that the other cast members have arrived. Sachiko greeted the Prince in a civilized manner but was not fully able to hide her disdain towards him. Her look of disgust became more prominent when it was Yumi's turn to dance with Kashiwagi.

'How dare he touch Yumi with his dirty hands?'

Sachiko mused as she stared at Kashiwagi's back menacingly. The jealousy—irritation she felt was far greater than what she felt whenever Rosa Gigantea touches Yumi. And the thought that Yumi might like Kashiwagi made Sachiko angry. She will not allow Yumi to fall for his charming smile, good-looks and impressive achievements. She did not want Yumi to get hurt the way she did when she found out about Kashiwagi's true identity.

"Sorry."

Yumi squeaked after accidentally stepping unto Kashiwagi's foot for the third time.

"It's alright."

The proud Prince said smiling. He did not show any pain. What bothered him was the pair of blue eyes glaring at him; boring a hole into his back. He knew Sachiko would not be pleased to see him but he did not expected that she hated him this much to look o devastated.

—0—

"Rosa Chinensis can I have a moment of your time?"

Practice was about to end when Kashiwagi approached Youko who was talking with the other Roses regarding some details about the play.

"What is it? "

Youko asked, giving Kashiwagi her full attention.

"It is something I want to talk to you in private, if you don't mind?"

Youko gave Kashiwagi a quizzical look and after a few seconds nodded. She excused herself from her friends then led the visitor to the exit door. They went to the back of the gymnasium.

"So, what is it you wanted to say?"

Youko questioned as they stood in that isolated place.

"It's about Sachiko. It is very clear that she doesn't want to play Cinderella. Are you not worried about her actual performance? What if she doesn't perform at all?"

Kashiwagi asked calmly.

"It is true that she is not pleased with the role distribution however, I assure you that my seour is a very responsible person; it is not in her nature to run away from any responsibility so there is no need for you to worry."

Youko proudly said.

"I see. You know her very well but not well enough to know her reason behind her actions."

There was a slight smile on his face as he said this.

"What do you mean?"

Youko coldly asked. Her eyes became more serious.

"As her Oneesama, I believe you have the right to know the truth about us."

Youko was surely surprised by Kashiwagi's statement but she did not let it show. She urged him to explain further.

"Sachiko and I are blood related I am her cousin. Our families arranged for us to get married so that also makes me her fiancé. A year and a half ago we had a serious argument and since then she has been avoiding me."

Youko was shocked by this revelation. Now she understands why Sachiko was so eager to escape the role. It's not because she hated men, it's because she hated Kashiwagi. Though Youko doesn't know what it was they argued on, she sensed it was something serious.

"Why are you telling me this? Are you expecting me to talk to her and convince her to reconcile with you? I'm sorry but I am not going to meddle with her personal affairs unless she asked me to."

Youko stated firmly, wanting to end the conversation immediately.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

Youko was about to leave when Kashiwagi spoke.

"I care for her. If this play doesn't work well, she will surely blame herself. If you are sensitive about her feelings, I suggest that you drop her from the role."

"How dare you accuse me of being an insensitive Oneesama? You have no right to tell me what to do."

Youko said in a raised voice. When she found out about Sachiko's situation, she had thought about dropping Sachiko off the role but now that Kashiwagi suggested it, she's having second thoughts. There is no way that a proud woman like Youko would allow any man to order her around.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sure you will never let her suffer, right?"

Kashiwagi said with a mocking smile, he wasn't intimidated by Youko's response.

"I would never allow such a thing. I will do what I think would be best for her."

Rosa Chinensis vowed.

—0—

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko."

Youko greeted with a warm smile as she approached her little sister who has just finished saying her morning prayer in front of the statue.

"Oneesama, Gokigenyou."

The little sister responded with an equal smile.

"It's still early. Let's go to the Mansion first."

Youko suggested.

When they entered the mansion, the first floor was empty and Youko took this opportunity to talk to Sachiko.

"Sachiko, do you still not want to play Cinderella?"

Youko asked casually.

"Of course, I still don't want to play Cinderella. There is no way that I would be willing to dance with that man. Why do you ask, Oneesama?"

Sachiko answered with a hint of annoyance but she was also curious of her Oneesama's sudden question.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you still haven't made Yumi-chan your seour so I assumed that you have already given up. How many times a day do you offer her your rosary? If you offer her to her in front of many students, I'm sure she wouldn't have the heart to reject you."

Youko said in a playful manner.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you? I am not giving up; I will make her my seour in my own way."

Sachiko's eyes were full of determination. She vowed to everyone that she will make Yumi her seour before the festival but she vowed to herself that they will become seours after the festival.

If she asks Yumi to be her seour before the festival, everyone including Yumi would think that it was only Sachiko's way to escape the role but if they become seours after the festival, no one would question her sincerity.

"Why don't you just look for other freshman who is willing to be your seour in the condition that she will take your role? I'm sure there are a lot of girls who would die just to be in Yumi-chan's position."

Youko said teasingly as she watched closely her seour's reaction.

"Oneesama are you insulting me? I am not that desperate."  
Sachiko answered in outrage. She can't imagine herself offering her rosary to any student other than Yumi.

—0—

Later that day, Youko asked Sei and Eriko's approval to drop Sachiko from the role. She didn't specify Sachiko's reason but the other two Roses believed that it was necessary.

"If it is really important, then let's replace her with Yumi-chan."

Sei said seriously.

"Yumi-chan would only play Cinderella if she accepts Sachiko's rosary but Sachiko has not offered her rosary again."

Youko said and the two Roses shared a confused expression.

"You mean, Sachiko doesn't want Yumi-chan to be her seour anymore?"

Asked by a confused Eriko.

"No, I think it's the contrary."

"Then, we just have to make Yumi-chan accept the role by free-will."

Sei said with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

—0—

Yumi was on her way to the Rose Mansion. As she was walking, she felt as if someone was following her. She was standing in front of the Mansion and was about to open the door when suddenly a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming as another hand tightly hugged her from behind and forcibly dragged her.

She was dragged to the back of the Rose Mansion where no one else could be seen. Just when she was starting to feel that her life was in danger, the attacker let go of her. She tilted her head and saw the face of her abductor.

"Rosa Gigantea!"

Yumi exclaimed in surprise.

"Shhh. Don't be so loud."

Sei said in a low voice as she raised her index finger in front of her lips.

"What do you want? You gave me a fright, you know?"

Yumi questioned after calming down.

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Sei said in her usual playful manner.

"Why did you have to cover my mouth and drag me here? If you wanted to talk to me, you could have just said so?"

Yumi said pouting.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you in private and it was a good reason to hug you."

Sei said as she winked at the blushing girl.

"I have a favor to ask you but first I need to know, how much do you like Sachiko?"

Sei's faced turned serious as she asked.

Yumi was taken aback by this question but decided to answer in full honesty.

"I like her a lot. I have always liked her. I care for her deeply."

Yumi answered looking squarely into Sei's eyes.

"Good. I want to ask you a favor."

Sei said seriously then she placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"I want you to play Cinderella."

At first, Yumi was not able to comprehend. When realization finally hit her, she was like splashed by cold water. She immediately jumped from the contact.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't want her to win the bet?"

Yumi was really confused. Wasn't Rosa Gigantea supposed to be on her side?

"Do you not want to play Cinderella because it is the main character or because you don't want to be Sachiko's seour?"

Now Yumi became more confused with this question. To play the main character would be such a big responsibility that she doesn't know if she could handle. And with that responsibility come Sachiko-sama's rosary. She would love to be Sachiko's petite seour but not in this manner.

"Listen Yumi-chan. Youko told us that Sachiko has a deep reason for wanting to escape from that role. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it's serious. She is suffering from this situation. Do you not want to help her?"

Sei said sincerely. After a few minutes contemplating, Yumi gave her decision.

"Alright, I'll do it but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Is it alright if I play Cinderella without becoming Sachiko-sama's petite seour?"

"I knew you would say that."

Sei said admiringly.

"If that's what you want, we agree. One more thing, don't tell Sachiko about this."

"Why?"

"Tell me Yumi-chan. How many times had Sachiko offered you her rosary?"

Sei questioned rather than answering the question.

Yumi took her time thinking.

"Only once. On our first meeting that afternoon."

"Have you not been wondering? She vowed to make you her seour yet she never again asked you despite the many times you've spent time together lately."

Sei said.

'She's right. Sachiko-sama and I see each other at least twice a day but she hasn't asked me to be her seour again. Does that mean she changed her mind about wanting me to be her seour? She would rather accept that role unwillingly that have me as her petite seour?'

Yumi's emotion was clearly written on her face as she made those life phases. Before she became totally upset by her negative thoughts, Sei cut in.

"She cares for you. She doesn't want to burden you with that responsibility. She wants you to be her seour but she doesn't want you to play Cinderella."

"You think so?"  
Yumi asked with teary eyes.

"I know so."

Sei nodded with a smile.

—0—

After that brief conversation, Sei and Yumi went to the meeting room of the Rose Mansion. As soon as Sei entered the room, she flashed a victory sign to her fellow Roses. Youko and Eriko who were seated, sipping tea, shared a knowing smile.

"Now that we're all here, we can now proceed with the meeting."

Youko said. Before she continued speaking, Yumi raised her hand.

"Excuse me but Sachiko-sama is not here yet."

It's true. Yoshino, Shimako and Rei were there but no sign of Sachiko.

"She is not aware of this meeting. I told her to proceed to the gymnasium."

Youko explained and everyone except Sei and Eriko was surprised.

"We're swapping roles."

And so, Youko explained the plan to make Yumi play the lead role without Sachiko's knowledge. Everyone agreed and was supportive.

"Now that everything is settled, let's go to the gymnasium. I'm sure the Princess has been impatiently waiting for us."

Sei said playfully and the others stood up to leave.

"Shimako, I want to talk to you for a moment."

Youko said as Shimako was about to exit the door.

Shimako looked at Youko quizzically then turned to face her Oneesama who nodded with a smile as if giving her permission to stay with Youko.

—0—

The next three days went by with Sachiko being oblivious of her Oneesama's plan. They have been going through the usual practice so there was no reason for her to be suspicious. Youko secretly asked the handicraft club to fix the Cinderella costume according to Yumi's measurement. Yumi secretly tried on that costume to make sure that it would fit her perfectly on the day of the performance. Youko also asked the club to fix other two costumes.

The day before the festival, they had their final rehearsal. Sachiko asked why they're not going to wear their costume. Youko reasoned that it would be a risk to do that. They might damage it or get it stained, she said.

Kashiwagi also came but before he joined the rehearsal, he and Youko had a private conversation.

"I understand. I don't have any problem at all."

Kashiwagi said.

"I appreciate your willingness to cooperate."

Youko replied.

—0—

At the end of the rehearsal, everyone noticed Kashiwagi and Sachiko missing. They divided themselves into groups and searched for them.

Sei and Yumi arrived near the statue along the gingko path when they heard a scream.

"I said stop. Let go of me."

It was Sachiko,. She and Kashiwagi were having an argument and Kashiwagi seemed to be molesting her.

Yumi and Sei ran to help her and Kashiwagi immediately let go.. Soon after, their friends arrived and surrounded Kashiwagi.

"Everyone, this is just a misunderstanding."  
Kashiwagi said as he stuck his hand in a "calm down" position.

"Tell them."

He confidently said to Sachiko.

"I apologize for this misunderstanding. He-Kashiwagi-san is not a molester. He is my cousin and also my fiancé."

Everyone except Youko was surprised to hear this.

"So you see it would be a bit awkward to bring this to the police. As we are intended to be married, grasping her hand is no big deal. I can embrace her, and kiss."

Kashiwagi drew his face closer to Sachiko with the intention of kissing her.

PAANG

"Stop being caught up in the moment!"

Sachiko yelled after slapping Kashiwagi's cheek.

"Saachan."

Sachiko ran towards the auditorium and Kashiwagi ran after her. Yumi caught up with him when kashiwagi slid on a gingko nut and had a nasty fall.

—0—

Yumi lost sight of Sachiko but her feet led her to a place that has become special for the two of them—the old greenhouse. There, she found Sachiko sitting on her usual place. Sachiko was glad that Yumi was there with her. She cried unto Yumi's shoulder and told her the truth about her relationship with Kashiwagi. She said that it was an arranged marriage and that there was a time that she did like Kashiwagi but the guy broke her heart by saying he was gay. Realizing how difficult Sachiko was going through, Yumi asked for the rosary thinking that it was the only way to appease her heart and mind. Sachiko refused by saying that she wants to face Kashiwagi. She doesn't want to run anymore.

—0—

"Where were you? I said we were gathering by half past twelve."

The play was to start at two. Yumi and Sachiko arrived five minutes before one.

"I'm sorry."

Sachiko apologized for their tardiness. They were late because they had a date around the school festival.

"Come Yumi-chan. Let's get you dressed."

Rosa Foetida said, grabbing Yumi's hand.

"That's my costume."

Sachiko said when she saw Rosa Foetida holding the Cinderella costume for Yumi to wear

"No, Sachiko. That's her costume. Yumi-chan is playing Cinderella."

Sei said when Sachiko was about to follow Yumi.

"Rosa Gigantea, stop fooling around. We are running out of time."

"Sei is right. Yumi-chan is playing Cinderella. We decided these five days ago. Everyone know except you."

Rosa Chinensis calmly said.

"You changed roles without my knowledge! She can't play Cinderella because she didn't accept my rosary. Don't force her on this."

Sachiko argued. She was nearing her hysterical mode.

"Yumi-chan is doing this by free-will. She's not doing this to be your seour, she's doing this because she wants to. She can do this. Just have faith in her."

Rosa Chinensis spoke, trying to convince Sachiko.

"I am not letting her dance with that imbecile!"  
Sachiko said scandalously.

"As you wished. Here you go."

Sei said playfully as she handed Sachiko another costume.

"What is this?"

Sachiko asked a bit irritated as she held the piece of clothing.

"It's the Prince's costume. We had it fixed to fit you perfectly. I'm sure you will look handsome in that outfit."

Sei said teasingly.

"Rosa Gigantea, is this a joke?"

Was Sachiko's retort.

"We are serious. I came up with this idea when I saw you and Yumi-chan dancing together. You looked so good together. I saw your chemistry and I'm sure that audience will see it too. And I'm also certain that you have memorized the Prince's lines."

Youko said confidently. Sachiko was speechless for a moment as she imagined herself playing Yumi's Prince Charming. The thought made her blush.

"What about Kashiwagi-san?"

Sachiko asked after composing herself.

"Don't worry about him. We've already taken care of that."

Sei said.

It appeared that Kashiwagi played a part on this plan. Yesterday before the rehearsal when Youko talked to him in private, Youko told him about her plan to make Yumi play Cinderella and Sachiko the Prince. She politely asked him to step out off the role. Kashiwagi said that he will think of a way to excuse himself. Now he's in the audience with a cast on his foot, pretending to have a fracture.

"Come on Sachiko. Isn't Yumi-chan cute enough for you?"

Rosa Gigantea said smiling as Yumi who had just finished wearing the costume approached them.

"Sachiko-sama I'm sorry if we kept this from you. We just wanted to help."

Yumi said with her eyes casted down.

Hearing this, Sachiko's heart softened.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll play the Prince."

Sachiko said as she placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"Eh? What do you mean Prince?"

Yumi dumbly asked that earned a confused look from Sachiko.

"Yumi-chan, this is our surprise for you. Sachiko is playing Prince not sister B."

Sei playfully said as Yumi's face started turning pale in shock.

"Wait. If I'm playing Prince and Yumi's playing Cinderella, whose playing sister B?"  
Sachiko asked in a near panic voice.

Instead of answering, the three Roses turned their heads to the other side of the room. There, two girls were busy fixing their hair.

"Shimako-san!"

Yumi exclaimed when she caught up with the conversation.

"That's right. When you agreed to play Cinderella, I asked Shimako to play sister B."

Rosa Chinensis said with a smile.

Shimako who was supposed to be just one of the dancers during the ballroom scene reluctantly agreed to play sister B. She was secretly practicing her lines with Yoshino who was going to play Sister A.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

Yumi asked pouting.

"We didn't think your face could handle keeping a secret as big as this."  
Sei said casually.

"You have to agree though, this really has become interesting."

Rosa Foetida said. It was very obvious that she was enjoying this above anyone else.

"Yumi let's do our best."

Sachiko said as she squeezed Yumi's hand before the redhead walked out the stage.

—0—

Yumi performed well with her lines. When the ballroom scene came, Sachiko was mesmerized when she saw Yumi dressed in Cinderella gown. Yumi's hair was styled elegantly and she wore light make-up. Yumi looked like a princess and Sachiko was captivated by her beauty.

Yumi was also captivated when she saw Sachiko dressed in a Prince costume. Her long raven hair was tied up into a pony tail and suit fitted her figure perfectly yet not making her look masculine. She was dashing; handsomely beautiful. She is the most beautiful creature Yumi had ever seen.

They danced gracefully like the first time they danced together. They felt as if they were the only couple dancing. They didn't anyone else other that themselves. They wanted this dance to last for eternity. If they are going to dance exclusively with each other, they wouldn't mind dancing forever.

—0—

The play was a success. Everyone was happy with the result.

Yumi was sitting outside the track, alone. She was thinking of her dream-like experienced that started two weeks ago. Now that the play is over , there was no reason for Sachiko to bother her again. She was just an ordinary student who was given the chance to spend time with the school's most admired girl. She truly was like Cinderella but unlike Cinderella, Yumi had no happy ending.(or so she thought)

"I found you."

A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see that it was none other than her "Prince".

Sachiko asked Yumi to walk with her and they arrived in front of the statue. There, in front of Maria-sama Sachiko informed her intention.

"May I hang this on Yumi's neck?"

Sachiko spread her rosary into a loop and hang it above Yumi's head.

"But yesterday.."

"If you accepted my rosary to swap for the role, I wouldn't be happy. Sympathy, bets, this has nothing to do with any of that. This is a sacred ritual after all."

After a few moments contemplating whether she was worthy enough or not, Yumi ordered herself to accept.

"I accept."

"Thank you."

Sachiko softly placed the rosary on Yumi's neck and they both felt immeasurable happiness.

END

* * *

A/N: I know your not satisfied with the ending. There's a sequel entitled "Secrets Revealed". I hope you don't mind but Sachiko is totally nuts in that story. Yes, she's going to be more aggressive. Until then, see you.


End file.
